


Things That Fall –Addendum–

by mayvins



Series: Things That Fall [2]
Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hints of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayvins/pseuds/mayvins
Summary: Formerly scrapped ideas for Things That Fall, fleshed out and compiled with new titles.





	Things That Fall –Addendum–

**blood**  


The dusty velvet box contains a single gold earring estranged from its pair. His young master admires it fondly upon discovery—aside the portrait in the corridor, this is all he has left to remember his mother by. Chaltier makes the mistake of saying it would suit him. 

A day later, he sits at his desk with one of the maid’s sewing needles and a cup of ice. Chaltier panics, but his young master has already made up his mind. The process is deliberate but clumsy, and Chaltier dares not break his concentration. When Emilio pushes the needle through his numbed earlobe, he squeezes his eyes shut. Blood trickles from the fresh wound and Chaltier must resist the urge to express alarm.

His young master wears the earring proudly, and no one—not even the maids—questions it. As he walks past his mother’s portrait with Chaltier at his hip, Hugo emerges from his room but says nothing. Chaltier could swear he perceives a glint of gold atop his escritoire before the man abruptly shuts the door behind him.

  


**temperature**  


Chaltier cannot feel heat or contact, but his young master’s sweat soaked bangs and flushed cheeks are indication enough of his high fever. The maids tend to him while Chaltier helplessly remains propped against his writing desk. He wishes he could do more.

“Where’s Chal?” His young master’s voice is hoarse and strained. The maid looks alarmed at the sudden request. “Bring him to me.” 

“But Master Emilio—”

“I need my sword. I need _Chal_.”

Confused, the maid abides. Chaltier rests atop Emilio’s pillow and stays by his side while his fever breaks. He may not be able to feel, but he can sense that his young master’s hand atop his core crystal is warm and tender.

  


**curtains**  


It had been Chaltier’s idea. 

When Emilio finds a stray kitten, they both know sneaking it into the manor would be difficult, if not impossible. It is when his young master ducks down to hide beneath one of the drawing room’s windows as one of the maids passes by within that it dawns on him: to conceal the kitten in the foliage of the garden. Emilio cares for it in secret with Chaltier’s counsel. 

One forenoon after his young master discreetly crumbles his morning bread into the half-empty bell pitcher and pours the soppy sippets onto his teacup saucer, they overhear the maids’ whispering—

“I heard Master Hugo found it last night and had it destroyed.”

“That poor kitten.” 

Chaltier fears the worst as Emilio abruptly heads outside. Alas, neither the kitten nor the small makeshift shelter is there behind the bushes. Back in his room, Emilio draws the curtains shut. He avoids the garden for several days. Although his young master may not blame him directly, the kitten’s fate weighs deeply upon Chaltier’s conscious and serves as a reminder of just how powerless he truly is.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the kitten’s name was “Rutee”.


End file.
